La voz del corazon
by MARsexyVAMPIRE-CuLlEnSwAn
Summary: ¿Por qué lloras?. La que debería estar llorando es ella, ellas es la que es fea. Recuérdalo, Bella no es nada.—Decia Edward a Tanya. Y desde ese momento Bella Swan murio para siempre. Murio con sus palabras. Les demostraria quien era Isabella Marie Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.**

**Esta es una nueva historia espero les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: ****los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia esta basada en una pelicula que vi hace mucho tiempo, lo malo es k no recuerdo el nombre :S es una pelicula China, talvez ustedes la identifiquen :D he de decir que me encanto aun k solo la vi una vez. Por lo que no se que tan acercada este a la historia real :D pero espero hacerlo bien.**

**Asi que como ya mencione yo solo la adapto a los personajes.**

**Summary: ¿Por qué lloras?. La que debería estar llorando es ella, ellas es la que es fea. Recuérdalo, Bella no es nada.—Decia Edward a Tanya. Y desde ese momento Bella Swan murio para siempre. Murio con sus palabras. Les demostraria quien era Isabella Marie Swan.**

* * *

Una nueva presentación.

Una nueva aventura.

El solo escuchar el grito de todos los presentes, todos y cada uno de ellos me demostraban que amaban mi voz, que por mi era por quien estaban ahí.

Solo por mi.

Una sonrisa se poso en mis labios, pero como ya era costumbre, al instante el miedo se alojo en mi cuerpo haciendo desaparecer mi sonrisa y alegría, mordí mi labio inferior con tanta fuerza que por un momento creí que lo arrancaría.

A pesar de que esta no era la primera vez que cantaba para miles de personas, los nervios, que a mi parecer en vez de disminuir su efecto con el tiempo, aumentaban en sobre manera, me tenían casi al borde de un colapso.

El insistente golpeteo de unos nudillos en la dura y firme madera de la puerta de mi camarote, me hizo dar un salto del susto, mi respiración se hizo mas frenética de lo normal, el corazón comenzó a latirme desenfrenadamente, me sorprendía que a estas altura, mi corazón aun permaneciera dentro de mi pecho o en su defecto que este no hubiese explotado ya.

-Tranquila. Ya has hecho esto, tranquila.—me repetía a mi misma en voz baja, al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos, en un intento en vano de calmarme.

Volví a escuchar el golpeteo en la puerta.

-Adelante, por favor—logre decir a la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, escuche el pequeño crujido de la puerta al ser abierta, después los lentos pero seguros pasos de mi visitante, rogué en silencio que por esa puerta entrara mi Ángel, y a la vez mi demonio personal, mi dios griego.

Y entonces comencé a percibir un olor. Un olor delicioso, perturbante, hipnotizante y a la vez tranquilizador.

Era demasiado agradable, olía como… diablos no tengo idea de cómo explicarlo y el decir que es perfecto es quedarme corta, era un aroma fuerte y suave a la vez dulce y pacifico. Un olor que solo podía ser de alguien en especifico de ese hombre que me volvía completamente loca.

Edward Cullen.

El adonis griego Cullen, el es mi representante artístico, y el hombre del que estoy totalmente enamorada.

-¿Lista. Bella?- pregunto esa voz masculina, sedosa, aterciopelada tan divina y celestial, cual canto de Ángeles y querubines, tan sexy y seductora a la vez.

-Si, claro ¿Ya es hora?—era la pregunta mas tonta que estaba haciendo, por que otro motivo habría venido.

Pero su sola presencia hacia que toda la coherencia y racionalidad existente en mi se fueran al demonio.

Y es que ¿Quién no perdería completamente la cabeza teniendo a un hombre como Edward Cullen ha tan solo un metro de distancia?

Enfoque mi vista en el espejo que tenia enfrenten, el reflejo de la imagen de Edward, era hipnotizante.

El solo mirar ese rostro esbelto y fuerte, ese mentón firme y esos labios rosados bien formados y seguramente de un sabor, único, dulce y adictivo. Y que decir de su cuerpo, ni tan delgado ni en extremo musculoso, simplemente perfecto, de cabello espeso color bronce ligeramente alborotado, que lo hacía verse extremadamente sexy y sus ojos… esos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda del más intenso que jamás hubiera existido.

¡Dios! Simplemente perfecto.

Definitivamente Edward era la combinación genéticamente perfecta, el prototipo ideal para el desarrollo de la "raza humana perfecta" como diría Hitler.

Este hombre si que lograba sacar mis instintos nacistas más profundos.

-Si Bella, en ….—se detuvo y miro su muñeca izquierda, donde se encontraba su _**Pasha de Cartier**_ francés. De diseño sencillo y elegante elaborado en oro rosa de 18 quilates, de forma redondeada y correa en piel de aligator con el cierre también en oro. Con la esfera en opalina plateada y números árabes.

El accesorio perfecto, para el hombre perfecto, definitivamente.

Edward levanto la mirada y me sonrío de esa forma que me volvía loca—en tres minutos Bella, así que relájate será perfecto—dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano indicándome que saliera.

Escuche como a cada paso que daba hacia el escenario, el volumen de los gritos incrementaba, al igual que el ritmo de mi emocionado corazón.

Sali, muy nerviosa y a la vez tan emocionada como siempre, poco a poco los nervios y el panico fueron disminuyendo. El escenario se ilumino con luces resplandecientes de todos los colores, mientras los fuegos artificiales, brillaban por todo lo alto, provocando que los gritos de la gente se incrementaran.

Mire el tumulto de personas, y era simplemente impresionante, era la presentación mas impactante, los gritos y los aplausos se incrementaron aun mas cuando la delicada combinación de notas musicales tanto de piano como de guitarra comenzaron a sonar dando lugar a la nueva canción, era una canción especial, la había escrito pensando en Edward, por lo que comencé a cantarla con todos los sentimientos que el Dios griego Cullen provocaba en mi.

_You are everything I need to see_

_Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me…._

Esta canción, era para mi como una confesión publica, realmente no entendía como Edward no se había dado cuenta que la había escrito pensando en el.

_Laugh and come and look into me_

_Drips of moonlight washing over me_

_Can I show you what want from me….._

Comencé a balancearme, imaginando que los fuertes brazos de Edward, me sujetaban, atrayéndome a su cuerpo, en un baile delicado, sensual y romántico

_Angel of mine, can I thank you_

_You have saved me time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess…_

La canción siguió su curso y con ella mi hermosa ilusión.

Pero como era de esperarse, mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia, los cordones de mis conversé negras, se enredaron en mis pies, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre mi trasero, justo cuando terminaba la estrofa, intente levantarme, pero mis pies seguían enredados, pero tenia que ponerme de pie y continuar con el concierto, se lo debía a todo ese publico, y también a Edward, especialmente a Edward.

El tiempo que dure en ponerme de pie, me pareció eterno. Pero, apenas me di cuenta que me había retrazado 3 segundos en la estrofa siguiente, logre controlar mi respiración, que se había acelerado, y comencé a cantar de nuevo.

_Back in the arms of my angel_

_Back to the peace that I so love_

_Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest_

_Giving you a gift that you remind me_

….

La presentación pasó sin más incidentes.

Al término de la presentación, la euforia hormigueaba por todo mi cuerpo, era uno de los momentos más mágicos, era como despertar de un hermoso sueño, en el que Robert Pattinson, tomo tu mano, te besa y te susurra al oído un "TE AMO".

Aahhh.

Eso si que es tener dulces sueños.

Y no me salgan con que no lo han soñado o deseado alguna vez. Lastima que tenga dueña.

Edward se acerco a mi, temí que fuera a regañarme por el incidente de hacia unos minutos. Pero por alguna razón, Edward me resultaba impredecible, nunca reaccionaba como lo esperaba, así que su abrazo tan efusivo, realmente me sorprendió en sobre manera, claro no es como que me queje, pero si que me sorprende y me aloca.

-Bella, estuviste magnifica, eres única—la voz de Edward, demostraba que realmente estaba complacido con la presentación.

-Gra..gracias, Edward.—fantástico ahora además de torpe, tartamuda, esto si que era el colmo.

Pero digamos, que los bellos momentos no duran para siempre, y esto lo tengo más que confirmado.

Justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar el delicioso abrazo de mi Dios griego Cullen, escuche a mis espaldas la voz mas chillona que existe en la tierra, obviamente la voz pertenecía a la "talentosa" Tanya Denali, como ella suele nombrarse, aun que yo la llamo "Tanya-calvario-de-Bella-Denali".

-¡oh! Pequeña Isabella, has hecho un buen trabajo.—dijo, Tanya. Con el tono mas fingido, pero que otra cosa se podía esperar. Ella era Tanya.

-Gracias, Tanya—por lo menos mi voz sonaba menos fingida.

-Bueno, chicas las dejo, para que conversen.—dijo Edward, al tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse. Pero ¿Qué demonios, acaso no se daba cuenta el odio infinito que me profesaba Tanya? Que esta tal vez seria la última vez que me veía con vida. Que talvez mañana encabezaría los titulares de las notas rojas. OK, OK tal vez este exagerando, pero una nunca sabe. Bueno el caso es que tal parece que no, esta chica si que sabía fingir, creo que seria mejor actriz que "cantante".

Cuando "Adonis Cullen" se alejo lo suficiente, mi mirada se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba, Tanya. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, cuando me percate de la mirada asesina de la que era victima. A mi mente vino la frase "Si las miradas matasen" Claro, mi cuerpo ya se encontraría varios metros bajo tierra, desde hacia tiempo.

-Oye me bien, Isabella—escupió Tanya, tan arrogante y fría como solo, para mi desafortunada suerte, solo yo la conocía. —Si descubro, otro de tus entupidos y patéticos intentos por llamar la atención de Edward, y de arruinar mi carrera como cantante. Sabrás de lo que es capaz Tanya Denali. ¿Entendiste?—dijo al momento que con su dedo índice apuntaba hacia mi.

Tanya, es la mujer mas arrogante, hueca, vanidosa, además de pedante, egoísta, ególatra, falsa, mentirosa y para mi desgracia, también es una chica guapa, de voluptuosas curvas, piel blanca, de cabellos rubio rojizo y de unos enormes ojos azules, pero carente de personalidad eso si.

-¿Me estas escuchando? Isabella—pregunto, muy molesta, con su voz chillante, una combinación realmente tenebrosa.

Me limite solo a asentir, ya que la voz no salía de mi garganta.

-Recuerda, que sin mí—llevo una de sus manos a su melena rojiza, tomo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, y una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su rostro—Tu simplemente no eres. N-A-D-A.—termino remarcando la ultima palabra, como si yo fuera una retrazada, se dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome completamente estupefacta.

Tarde algunos minutos en recuperarme, y cuando lo logre, camine por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida, necesitaba un delicioso baño relajante y una buena cena, me ayudarían a olvidar el ataque de la "Señorita-Soy-Superior-A-Bella".

Me imagino que a estas alturas, se preguntaran quien diablos soy.

Pues bueno, me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, Bella para los amigos, aun que realmente son pocos. Tengo 22 años. Me gustaría decir que soy una chica extremadamente hermosa, de cuerpo espectacular y sexy, pero lamentablemente para mi, no lo soy, si no todo lo contrario.

Físicamente, soy algo "llenita" ya que la palabra gordita no se encuentra dentro de mi vocabulario, el acne es un poco marcado en mi rostro, mis ojos son de un color chocolate profundo, los cuales son ocultados por los grandes anteojos que uso. Eso si, no es por presumir pero tengo una voz hermosa.

Y gracias a mi hermosa voz y por absurdo que les parezca, déjenme decirles que Tanya y yo, somos una.

Se preguntarán a que me refiero, con esto.

Simple, Tanya tiene el porte, la belleza física, cosa de la cual obviamente yo carezco.

Sin embargo, mi voz es lo que a ella la hace una "verdadera Diva".

Si, lamentablemente para mí y para ella. Yo soy su voz. Yo canto para Tanya Denali.

Y esta es mi realidad… mi maldita realidad, una que solo soporto por el, solo por estar cerca de mi Ángel, mi dios griego.

Todo por Edward Cullen

* * *

…

_**Nota: la canción que canto Bella se llama Angel of mine de Evanescence. Es una cancon hermosa a mi en lo particular me encanta XD**_

_**Que les parecio, les gusto :D a mi siii jeje**_

_**Bueno espero en verdad les haya gustado :D si es asiii haganmelo saber y si noo pues tambien :S**_

_**Quiero darle las gracias a mi amigaa ASHLEY :) ****k siempre me esta dando animos e ideas para escribir, te kieroo chicaa. y este fic esta dedicado a tyyy :D**_

**_Por cierto el link de la imagen del Pasha de Cartier Frances de Edward esta en mi perfil por si quieren echarle una miradilla ;)_**

_**Bueno ahora si me despido**_

_**Besos y Mordiscos muaaaaakkkkk**_

**Att: MaR-LoVe-EdWaRd-CuLlEn. *****.*******


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola.**

**AAHHHGGGG! POR FIN LLEVO TODO EL DIA INTENTANDO SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO, MI INTERNET ESTA MUY MUY MUY LENTOOO**

**ASI K PORFIN AKI ESTAAAA!**

**SORRY, CHICAS SE K ME HE TARDADO LO SIENTO.**

**AKI EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES AGRADE.**

**Disclaimer: ****los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la historia esta basada en una pelicula que vi hace mucho tiempo, lo malo es k no recuerdo el nombre :S es una pelicula China, talvez ustedes la identifiquen :D he de decir que me encanto aun k solo la vi una vez. Por lo que no se que tan acercada este a la historia real :D pero espero hacerlo bien.**

**Asi que como ya mencione yo solo la adapto a los personajes.**

**Summary: ¿Por qué lloras?. La que debería estar llorando es ella, ellas es la que es fea. Recuérdalo, Bella no es nada.—Decia Edward a Tanya. Y desde ese momento Bella Swan murio para siempre. Murio con sus palabras.**

_

* * *

_

_gracias a mi hermosa voz y por absurdo que les parezca, déjenme decirles que Tanya y yo, somos una._

_Se preguntarán a que me refiero, con esto. _

_Simple, Tanya tiene el porte, la belleza física, cosa de la cual obviamente yo carezco._

_Sin embargo, mi voz es lo que a ella la hace una "verdadera Diva". _

_Si, lamentablemente para mí y para ella. Yo soy su voz. Yo canto para Tanya Denali. _

_Y esta es__ mi realidad… mi maldita realidad, una que solo soporto por el, solo por estar cerca de mi Ángel, mi dios griego. _

_Todo por Edward Cullen_

_

* * *

_Después del altercado con Tanya, algo que ya se había hecho rutina con esa chica tan estresante.

Ah! pero mi mentecilla es una genio, a que no contaban con su astucia he!

Ella si que sabía exactamente como relajarme.

Oh! Si, es realmente buena literalmente hablando, ya que es el lado más obscuro de mí ser.

¡A vamos ni que ustedes no lo tuvieran!. Así que no me critiquen, además ¿Quien no idearía un sin numero de situaciones de cómo deshacerse de una chica como Tanya, he?, o si alguien conoce otra forma de des-estresar a una linda chica, o sea YO que me lo haga saber por el amor a Robert Pattinson.

Bueno después del des-estrés, cortesía Bella maléfica, me dirigí a mi camarote, por mi bolso.

Al entrar encontré como ya era costumbre después de cada presentación un enorme ramo de rosas azules, mis favoritas, y junto a este una caja de mis chocolates preferidos, unos Ferrero Rocher.

Una enorme sonrisa se planto en mi rostro.

Si, lo admito soy una chocó adicta, pero oigan quien se resiste a la tentación del placer de saborear la perfecta combinación de ese delicioso corazón formado por una exquisita avellana entera, inmersa en un relleno de chocolate y avellanas, suave y cremoso y todo dentro de una oblea cubierta de chocolate con pedacitos de avellana, o si, el paraíso para mi paladar.

Dios, Bella como no se te ocurrió adicionar para el comercial de los chocolates, te sale súper dijo mi maquiavélica y a veces adorable voz interior.

Aun que esta vez tenia absoluta razón, yo hubiera sido la modelo perfecta para el comercial, de esos deliciosos chocolates.

Claro, bellita te quedaría perfecto el traje dorado, además ya no necesitarías el relleno. Querida, serias el chocolate mas lindo

Un gruñido salio de mis labios, como deseaba que esa estupida vocecita se materializara ante mí, para patearle el trasero. De verdad que a veces solía ser fastidiosa

Vamos Bella, no puedes negar que te verías muy sexy, en una linda envoltura dorada

Ignore a Maléfica, la patética vocecilla esa y centre mi atención en mis ya para nada sorprendentes obsequios, pero no por eso menos importantes.

No era necesario buscar tarjeta, para saber quien los había enviado, de sobra sabia de quien eran, de mí querido amigo Seth.

Seth es uno de los guardias de seguridad de Tanya, y con quien me llevaba muy bien, era un chico bastante divertido y muy bien parecido, pero para mi era como el hermano menor que nunca tuve.

Ahh! y por supuesto el presidente de mi club de fan, como se hace llamar, el cual cuenta con solo UN miembro, si, solo Seth. Patético verdad.

Pero vamos que esperaban, fuera del estudio nadie sabia que yo soy la dueña de la hermosa voz que había llevado a Tanya la farsante a la cima del éxito.

Para todos yo solo era una chica normal con una patética y aburrida vida.

Tome el bolso, coloque los chocolates dentro de este, y me dispuse a tomar mi hermoso ramo de rosas azules, encontrando debajo de este un delicado y hermoso racimo de rosas negras.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y un pequeño grito salio de mi garganta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, las rosas negras son lo mas hermoso, misterioso y mi mas grande delirio.

El pequeño y delicado ramo de rosas negras, estaban delicadamente unidas con una argolla de plata a mitad del tallo, lo que lo hacia simplemente hermoso.

Tome la tarjeta, con la esperanza de conocer el nombre de la persona que las había mandado, pero solo decía:

_ESTUVISTE PERFECTA, BELLA. _

Y la única persona que se vino a la mente fue Seth, aun que era raro, con nadie había hablado de mi delirio por las rosas negras, y cuando digo nadie, es absolutamente nadie.

Puse a trabajar mi precioso y asombroso cerebro intentando averiguar con quien había hablado acerca de mi obsesión por las flores negras, por un momento me sentí Jimmy Neutrón, por lo que esperaba en cualquier momento sentir la explosión de ideas en mi cabeza, mas esta nunca llego, posiblemente no había efectuado bien la técnica de Jimmy, tal vez necesitaría practica.

Mi esfuerzo por recordar quien podría ser la persona que lo había enviado, fue agotador por lo que deje el asunto, después tendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

Tome mis cosas y comencé a caminar hacia la salida del auditorio donde se había llevado a cabo la presentación, el cual estaba ubicado en el centro de la bella ciudad de Los Ángeles.

Una vez que estuve en el estacionamiento casi vacío, quité la alarma de mi preciado volvo C70 deportivo descapotable negro coloque mis obsequios en el asiento del copiloto, y me acomode detrás del volante.

El ser la sombra o mejor dicho la voz de la niña mimada de Tanya, tenia sus ventajas, una de ellas es que te pagan muy pero muy bien, algo de lo que no me quejo, por lo que mi adorable volvo es uno de los lujos que he podido darme.

Encendí la radio y subí el volumen a mi canción favorita, pisé el acelerador y manejé a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Una de las razones del por que de la adquisición de mi hermoso Volvo es que amo la velocidad.

La adrenalina es malditamente buena. Quien piense lo contrario que hable ahora o callé para… no, mejor que siga callado.

Tarde solamente diez minutos, lo que a velocidad normal me llevaría veinticinco minutos mínimos llegar a mi hogar, dulce y comodísimo hogar.

Estacione justo al lado del coche de mi amiga Ángela, una chica súper buena onda, linda y muy buena amiga, si así es Ángela, una chica como pocas, y mi mejor amiga, bueno, mas bien la única.

Gracias a Ángela era que tenía este trabajo, ella trabajaba desde hacia ya tiempo en la disquera Cullen, es una de las bailarinas de la Fastidiosa Tanya Denali.

**Flashbacks**

-Vamos bella, tienes el don para escribir canciones, por que no lo aprovechas—decía Ángela, que en una noche de copas le había mostrado mis mas preciada creaciones, lo que ella no sabia era que amaba cantar que así era como había comenzado a escribir.

-Ángela, por Dios, mis canciones no son buenas.

-Patrañas Bells. Son excelentes, además no pierdes nada con intentar.

-Agghh! Esta bien tu ganas Ange.—Ángela tenia el obscuro don de convencimiento, y yo el de ser una débil. Una enorme sonrisa se formo en los labios de mi amiga—Bueno, ahora solo hay que ver, como concretaremos una entrevista con los de la disquera.

-mmm… eso ya no es problema—dijo mi amiga algo ¿Nerviosa?—tu cita ya esta concertada para esta misma tarde.

-¿Qué?—No pude evitar gritar, pero al momento me arrepentí, no podía tratar así a Ange, ella solo se preocupaba por mí ¿no?—Esta bien. —el semblante de Ange cambio y me dio una sonrisa.

Al llegar la hora de la entrevista, me encontraba sumamente nerviosa.

Y para colmo de mis males, mis nervios se incrementaron al ver a la criatura más hermosa frente a mis ojos, era la primera vez que miraba a Edward Cullen.

Estaba tan embelezada por su belleza y su aterciopelada voz, que cuando me pidió que le mostrara una de mis canciones, en vez de entregarle los escritos comencé a cantarle, al principio me miraba confundido, por mi reacción, pero poco a poco, su gesto se suavizo y no fue hasta que escuche sus aplausos que salí de mi aturdimiento, y que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Dirigí mi mirada para otra parte totalmente avergonzada y ruborizada cuando me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Tanya Denali, ella también había la "escenita". Y en ese momento desee que me cayera un rayo encima y me sacara de este lugar, odiaba ser el centro de la atención.

-Linda voz ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunto Tanya con la voz mas dulce y aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gra…gracias me… me llamo Is… Is… Isabella. Pero prefiero que me llamen Bella—pero que diablos, ahora hasta tartamuda, Edward creerá que soy una torpe

-Oh! Mucho gusto entonces Bella. Yo soy Tanya—solo sonreí.

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita Denali?—pregunto cortésmente Edward

-Vamos, Edward querido, llámame Tanya o como tu quieras llamarme—era obvio que esta chica estaba coqueteando con Edward. "Agghh! Maldita, buscona" dije para mi misma.

-Bella. Querida podrías dejarme un momento a solas con el señor Cullen—ja y ahora hablaba como toda una ejecutiva, patrañas.

-Si, claro-dije levantándome de mi sitio y saliendo de la oficina de "el señor Culle".

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la mismísimas Tanya Buscona Denali, salio a informarme que tenían una propuesta que hacerme.

-Bueno, Bella, el señor Cullen y yo hemos conversado, y queremos proponerte que cantes para mí—dijo una muy sonriente Tanya.

Mi seño se frunció, claramente no entendía nada, absolutamente nada, ¿Cantar para ella? ¿Acaso quería que le llevara serenata? No definitivamente Tanya no entraba en los estándares de mis gustos, no para nada a mi no me gustaban las mujeres iiuuuggg! que le pasaba a esta chica, acaso ¿estaba drogada? O ¿Es que era idiota? Bueno de lo segundo si que estaba mas que comprobado, la chica era idiota con todo el sentido de la palabra, por mas que se esmerara en esconderlo.

Al parecer Edward comprendió mi confusión. Solo esperaba que Edward no tuviera un extraño don de leer mente, ya que parecía saber todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Lo que la señorita Denali quiere decir, es que, quiere que le prestes tu voz—

¿Prestar mi voz? Definitivamente no entendía.

Entonces me imagine en el papel de Ariel la sirenita, cuando hacia el macabro trato con la bruja tentaculosa de Ursula alias Tanya Denali, y esta le saca la dulce y melodiosa voz a la pobre Ariel dejándola muda aunque con hermosas y torneadas piernas. Demonios, pero yo ya tenia piernas, esa maldita bruja solo quería quedarse con mi voz, con el único cruel y perverso propósito de quedarse con el apuesto príncipe Edward…..

Volví a la realidad cuando escuche la aterciopelada voz de mi príncipe

-Tanya podrías dejarnos solos—Edward le indicaba con la mano a Tanya la puerta.

Esta se dirigió a la puerta y justo antes de salir se volvió hacia mí y dijo:

-Piénsalo bien. Bella, mira que para nada haces honor a tu nombre—dijo con sarna mirándome, o mejor dicho escaneándome de pies a cabeza—nadie te dará otra oportunidad como esta, bueno no con ese aspecto—se volvió y cerro la puerta tras de ella.

Y entonces todo cobro sentido, ahora entendía a la perfección a que se referían con "Prestar mi voz a Tanya".

Se trataba de hacerme cantante pero tras bambalina, escondida, todo el mundo o buena parte de el escucharía mi voz, pero Tanya se llevaría el crédito de ello.

La voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamiento, y al momento me di cuenta que tenia los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estas bien Bella?—pregunto Edward, a lo que yo solamente pude asentir—Veo que ahora comprendes a lo que se refería Tanya ¿No es así?

-Si—y claro que lo entendía, Tanya tenia razón ¿Quién querría hacerme cantante con este aspecto? ¿Quién dudaría siquiera hacerla a ella?

-Y que respondes, Bella—seguí con los ojos cerrados, estaba tan confundida que no sabia que responder. Prestarle mi voz a esa tonta y hueca, implicaría estar al lado de ella todos y cada uno de mis días futuros, aguantar sus tonterías, no definitivamente no iba a condenarme a una vida junto a la estupida esa. "Pero estarías al lado de este bombón de ojos verdes". Dijo maléfica y pude sentir como una enorme sonrisa se formaba en mis labios ante ese último pensamiento. Y con el cual fue suficiente para aceptar ser la voz de Tanya. Pero pues bien, vale la pena el sacrificio ¿No?

Si bien, yo no recibiría a cambio lindas y torneadas piernas, recibiría dinero, pero lo más importante estaría cerca de mi príncipe Edward, y tal vez, un día no muy lejano mi príncipe me libere de la bruja tentaculosa de Tanya y seamos Felices para siempre.

**Flashback**

Mi edificio no era uno de los más lujosos, pero si era muy cómodo, en este lugar se respiraba tranquilidad, paz y además claro smog.

Subí a mi departamento, el cual se encontraba en el octavo piso, afortunadamente existían los elevadores.

Me adentre en mi universo, como suelo llamar a mi lindo hogar.

Las paredes de la sala y la habitación estaban pintadas de color blanco y rojo, los muebles por el contrario y me fui directo a la cama, claro no sin antes desvestirme y quedar solamente en ropa interior y finalmente acomodarme en los brazos de Morfeo.

La sala estaba pintada de color blanco, mientras que los muebles iban desde blanco, negro y rojo hasta la mezcla de ellos, como pasaba con los cojines que adornaban el blanco y gigantesco sofá y frente a este el televisor. Al lado izquierdo estaba mi adorable y algo extraño sillón, es algo raro ya que es tiene la forma de un blanquillo, si lo se algo raro, pero muy cómodo. Al lado derecho de el sofá estaba un pequeño escritorio donde pasaba horas y horas escribiendo en mi lap, mis locos sentimientos que en muchas ocasiones terminaban siendo éxitos rotundo.

Mi habitación no es muy grande, esta decorada en blanco a excepción de una de las paredes que esta pintada en tonos rojos, con figuras algo sicodélicas, la cama en tamaño matrimonial en color blanco con cabecero negro. Al igual que la sala esta complementada con muebles en colores rojos, negros y blancos.

Apenas entre en mi hogar arroje mi bolso en el sofá y deje las flores sobre la mesita blanca de centro, me dirigí a la habitación me desnude quedando solo en ropa interior y me metí en mi reconfortante y cómoda cama. Donde me recibieron los calidos brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**QUE OS HA PARECIDO, ESPERO QUE NO LAS HAYA DESEPCIONADO.**

**NUEVAMENTE DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA.**

**NO TENGO IDEA SI LA PALABRA TENTACULOSA REALMENTE EXISTE O NO PERO PUES AHIE ESTAA :p**

**INTENTARE PONER LOS LINKS DE EL VOLVO DE BELLA, LOS REGALOS Y EL DEPA, AVER COMO ANDA MI INTERNEET**

**MMM… SERIA MUCHO PEDIROS QUE ME DIGAIS SI OS HA GUSTADO O NO ?**

**BUENO BYEEE LOS AMAAA **

**MaR-LoVe-EdWaRd-CuLlEn **

**besos y mordiscos chicas **


End file.
